


孕夫

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	孕夫

男人们最爱的就是嫖后劝妓女从良。

我不是。

跪在我面前的人年轻又清秀，却穿着透视装涂着荧光色口红，真是——一个称职的快消品。他谄媚的笑着，像个木偶。

好恶。我将他唇上的口脂一并擦到了他的脸颊上，他沉默的应许，更或者是承受着，唯一做的是挺直了身子防止碰到他的肚子。

啊，忘了告诉你了，他是个廉价的婊子。因为他肚子里那个小家伙，这个原本还应该收入不错的人只能上门服务，价格却仍是最低廉的那种。

我审视了他年轻，却没有生机勃勃的一张脸，将他的头摁在了裤裆，他顺从的伏低了身体开始一点点的隔着我的西装裤舔舐。毫无防备的后颈暴露在了眼前，我摩挲了一下温软的皮肤，拍了拍他。

他熟练的用牙拉开了裤链，再将内裤角的一边咬住，轻轻的往下拉。然后他陷入了一瞬的犹豫。

我不仅思考了一下这个婊子的想法。或许他想起了给他那个不负责任的男人口的事情？又或者是那个男人就是因为他口活不好所以把他扔了？

但很快我就没有了深究下去的想法，他舔的我很舒服。虽然不是很熟练，倒也是尽力的收起了牙齿用他的又滑又软的舌头服侍我，我恶意的拉起他的胸罩带，再松手，打在皮肉上的声音很容易让人联想到某些不太严肃的场景，他又停了停，看起来还是没有扮演好婊子这个角色。我粗鲁的把他温热的脑袋往性启上按了下去，他不适的干呕了一声，不动了，任由着我把性启往他那狭窄温热的喉管里送。

他是真的很乖，虽然干呕着但也没闪躲，等我狠狠的抽动了几下射进他嘴里后，他还微仰着头张开嘴让我看他那红嫩的舌头和喉咙里残存的敬业，再面无表情的吞下去，很明显，孕夫的体质让他变的非常容易疲倦，也没办法继续带上谄媚的笑。

这可不行啊。现在看的话，这就是一张完全让人没有性欲的脸，口红晕在了他脸上，被我完全解开的衣服里藏着一个有些浮肿的身体。

我掐了掐他的乳尖，他不情愿的躲开了，站起身来颤声的像是在控诉我：

“您这样不可以，您这样太……”他突然沉默了下去，很显然，他也明白了他的控诉并不成立，出来卖的，哪个不是这样服侍人的？

然后他站在原地沉默了一会，开始慌慌张张的穿上了衣服，我走过去把他的衬衫解开，钱塞进了他的胸罩里，他看了我一眼，吞了口口水，系上了衬衫走掉了。

我再也没有见过他。


End file.
